particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Rutania
UNDER CONSTRUCTION The Armed Forces of Rutania are the overall unified military of the Rutania. It's a well trained and equipped military that consists of four branches: Rutanian Army, Rutanian Navy, Rutanian Air Forces and Rutanian Strategic Command. The nation's military center of command is located at the Ministry of Defense in XXX. The leadership of the armed forces consists of the Commander-in-Chief which is President Paul Rogers, the Minister of Defense which is Garland Hewell and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff which is currently Vacant. Currently, the military is on DEFCON 5. =History= Recent military involvement in Rutania has been small for over 300 years. As of now the Rutanian Armed Forces have seen little action since the Commonwealth has been established. During the 2300s Rutania was called the Rütanen Reich, a facist nation and for almost 100 years the RAF (then called the Rutanen Reich Army) was involved with 2 wars. =Organization= Joint Chiefs of Staff *Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff: Adm. Gerald D. King (****) *Chief of Staff of the Rutanian Army: Gen. Charles Holman (****) *Chief of Naval Operations: Adm. Edward Leahy (****) *Chief of Staff of the Rutanian Air Force: Gen. Michael A. Brown (****) *Commandant of the Marine Corps: Gen. Louis P. Barnett (****) Secretaries *'Ministry of Defense': Peter Hagen *Secretary of the Army: Dennis Hansen *Secretary of the Navy: Jean H. Carter *Secretary of the Air Force: John D. Borg =Personnel= Overseas =Budget= * Total funding: 10,500,000,000 RUT * Operations and maintenance: 2 500 000 000 RUT from the budget of the Minister of Defence * Military Personnel: 2,000,000,000 RUT from the budget of the Minister of Defence * Procurement: 1,500,000,000 RUT from the budget of the Minister of Defence * Research, Development, Testing & Evaluation: 2,500,000,000 RUT from the budget of the Minister of Defence and 1,500,000,000 from the budget of the Minister of Science and Technology =Rutanian Army= *Commander of the Rutanian Army: Gen. Miklos de Spaak *Vice Commander of the Rutanian Army: Gen. Peter Michaelson, Eng. Corp. *Head of the Overseas Command: Lt. Gen. Kevin Bates *Head of the Army Engineering/Armament Department: Lt. Gen. Jean S. Moore, Eng. Corp. The Rutanian Army is the land armed forces branch of the Rutanian Armed Forces. After the Military Rearmament Act of 2702 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=238066, the Army was given massive funding to rearm and re-equip itself for 28th century warfare. New additions to the Army include the new R1-A2 "Jaguar" Main Battle Tank, and several other armoured and mechanized vehicles to fit into the Army's new mobile divisions. New, advanced small arms were also acquired for the infantry. The Military Reform Act of 2804 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=261451 took into account the former bills enforced by the Rutanian legislative bodies and introduced new clauses. It introduced 500 R-2B battle tanks and kept 300 of the older R1-A1 "Jaguar" tanks. The Rutanian Army consists of 650,000 active soldiers and 300,000 in reserves giving a total of around 800,000 soldiers (as of July 3010). Artillery 1000 - D104 RA This type of artillery specializes in continential engagements due to its capability to support extremely long-ranged combats. It is equipped with highly advanced missile launching systems that can also carry nuclear armaments. It has high RPM, and can detect and intercept bombers, fighters, and warships from countries away. 333 - 3234DD Landbreaker This is the main artillery type for the Rutanian Army and Marine Forces. Due to its capability to fire extremely heavy shells to long-ranged targets, it is commonly used in all environments. Tanks - R - 2B Battle Tanks Acknowledged to be equipped with the impenetrable armor ever known, there are no known bullets or missiles that can successfully penetrate the tank's armor currently. The armor's components are classified. The tanks can freely engage incoming aircrafts due to the high-tech land to air homing missiles. - R1-A1 Jaguar Tanks A 3rd generation tanks that serves the Rutanian Army and Marine Forces. It is more commonly used than the R - 2B's due to its low cost. It is equipped with heavy 105mm rifle cannon and and 50 rounds of smoothfire cannons. =Rutanian Navy= The Rutanian Navy is the strongest branch of the military, with significant portion of the defense funding being allocated towards the Rutanian Technological Development Department - Navy (RTDD - Navy). Headquarters The Headquarters for the Rutanian Navy is located in Port Nelson, Ardinia. It supports naval relations across the world and are responsible for the entire navy-related affairs, foreign and domestic. Leaderhip The Rutanian Navy is currently led by Fleet Admiral Donovan Powell. The Northern Fleet and the Southern Fleet are headed by two distinguished admirals. (Refer to "Commmanders of the RAF") * 650,000 active soldiers (Navy) * 440,000 active soldiers (Marine) * 500,000 reserves * average salary 7500 RUT Fleet composition * There are two fleet commands, North and South, both being based around 22 main carrier battlegroups. * The naval carrier groups are supported by various destroyers and frigates which are equipped with adequate defense measure system. Aircraft Carriers: * Republic Class Carriers (25 ships) The CRS Republic Class Carriers are the largest ships in the Rutanian Navy (avg. length: 500m). It is powered through nuclear propulsion technology, and has the capability to actively serve on the surface for 25 years non-stop. Each carrier is equipped with 5 x Rancher surface to air missiles, 7 x RMG counter-measure systems allocated throughout the ship. The carriers have the capabilities to carry approximately 100+ fixed wings and helicopters. The armor for this class is classified. - Lead ship: CRS Commonwealth - Prominent Ships: *CRS Birmingham *CRS Laurentia *CRS Archadia *CRS Morrison *CRS Terran *CRS James Edwards *CRS Yamato *CRS Scott Wesley *CRS Lord Klausenburg *CRS Trent Reznor *CRS Thomas Boyle ' '''Destroyers There are 13 old-aged battlecruisers that transformed into the new class destroyers under the consistent funding to the navy. Overall, there are 100 Destroyers that have the capabilities for high-performance anti-submarine, anti-air, and anti-surface warfare. The armor and the weapons for these ships are classified. Special Destroyers (Performs under RutTech Combat System) ''- CRS Kragusrov'' - CRS Delvar - CRS Fortitude - CRS Nelson Frigates Approximately 110 Frigates serve the Rutanian Navy. The frigates support the carrier taskgroups, as well as various other naval tasks and operations. The armor and the weapons for these ships are strictly classified. Submarines *''Benedictus VII'' Class Missile Submarine The Benedictus VII class submarines have the capabilities to support surface warfare from classified meters below the water surface. The submarines play a pivotal role in anti-surface warfares, with its 5 x anti-surface guided torpedos as its main weapons against various sized warships. *''Davenport III'' Class Warfare Submarines The Davenport III class submarines are equipped with one of the most comprehensive combat system in Terra. Due to its highly complicated involvement in naval combats, the information for this submarine class is classified. Amphibious Assault Vessels There are currently 4 AAV's in service. - Lead ship: CRS Gregory Ellis Assault/Transport Vessel The AAV's in the Rutanian Navy has the capabilities to transport large numbers of troops, marine equipments and vehicles to anywhere in the world, with its nuclear propulsion system that can support the ships for 20 years. The AAV's have the volume to carry approximately 5,000 soldiers along with the adequate equipments, including the vehicles. =Rutanian Air Force= * 500,000 active soldiers * 300,000 reserves * Total Aircrafts: 100,000 (old and new) Structure There are three main Air Force commands, each consisting of several fighter and bomber squadrons. Pilotwings Pilotwings is a manmade Island that acts as a strategical fortress and an airbase for Rutanian fighter-bombers and attack aircraft. Under the RAF and the Rutanian Government the island was constructed in the early 2650s. It is a mobile manmade Island, propelled by a salt-water hydroelectric generator and a clean water propulsion system. Pilotwings can carry a capacity of 50 inactive aircraft and 20 active aircraft and 5,000 Marine infantry. Technology The RAF uses some of the most cutting-edge technology available in the world, codenamed "RutaTECH" by the Defence Department the Air Force. This technology allows aircraft, and missiles, to reach hyper-sonic speeds and to perform at previously unattainable altitudes. RutaTECH makes Rutania's air forces some of the most dangerous in the world. The secrets behind this technology remain highly classified, as Bozarburg Solutions, the nationalised defence arm of a larger conglomerate by the same name, falls under the department of defence, who are unwilling to share the technology except with the closest of allies. {C}There are 5 Pilotwings bases: *Base Albert *Base Tony *Base Shirley *Base Lance (Saridan territory do to the Treaty of Klausenburg) *Base Frank *Base Roel {C}Air Fighters 101 Rolx-12 Eagle The 101 Rolx-12 Eagle is the 8th generation interceptor to actively serve the nation. It has one of the most excellent motors that can support incredibly fast speed and high-performance maneuverability. The fighter is the main RAF plane, and is equipped with 9 different missiles (anti-air & anti-surface). The fighter is relatively new to the RAF, thus has not been engaged in any major conflicts. The fighter is takes up most of the defense expenditure, thus are produced only when it is needed. Heavy Bombers D - 11 Stratosphere Bombers D - 66 Flying Base Bombers The Heavy Bombers of the RAF can deliver deadly impact on air to land warfare. It is also equipped with anti-aircraft missiles, so it can engage in direct air warfare without significant suport from the fighters or interceptors. Light Bombers F10 - 11 Core Supersonic Bombers F11 - 20 Stealth Bombers Information classified. =Rutanian Strategic Command= * Leadership: - Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff of Military Intelligence: Gen. John D. Cutter - Head of the Army Intelligence: Lt. Gen. Donald Churchill - Head of the Naval Intelligence: VADM. George S. Gregory - Head of the Air Force Intelligence: Lt. Gen. Harry Morrison *Sub-Commanders (Key Role): * 20,000 personnels active * Headquartered in Port Nelson, Ardinia * Intelligence Divisions: - Rutanian Department of Army Intelligence - Rutanian Department of Navy Intelligence - Rutanian Department of Air Force Intelligence Nuclear capabilites Since 2814 the Commonwealth of Rutania is a nuclear power. The first nuclear weaponry was purchased by Rutania from the Holy Luthori Empire. {C}The Hexlon Imperial Conglomerate sold to the government of the Commonwealth several nuclear bombs and warheads. In 2818 the Senate established the Nuclear Weapon Supervisory Committee, which manages and supervises the production and usage of the nuclear weaponry in the possession of Rutania. According to the first report of the NWSC , Rutania posesses the following instruments: * 5 TNB0765 Medium Yield Nuclear Bomb, 500 kt; * Production rights and schematics of the TNB0765; * 12 SNW0167 Low Yield Nuclear Warhead, 100 kt; * Production rights and schematics of the SNW0167; * 1 LSMS-743 Imperator V - ICBM system, can carry up to 12 warheads at 15,000 mph for 8,000 miles; * Production rights and schematics of the LSMS-743; From 2840 the Commonwealth possesses: * 1 more LSMS-743 Imperator V - ICBM system AND * 10 more SNW0167 Low Yield Nuclear Warhead, 100 kt =Military Academies= Each branch of the military maintains its own academy for the purpose of recruiting and training a competent officer class. These officers are drawn primarily from a Rutanian social group called the Junkers. Bozarburg Army Academy is the Army's primary academy. It is one of the premier higher education institutions in all of Rutania. Lt. Col. Robert Spitz is the commander. Port Nelson houses the Naval Academy of Rutania, which trains the young men and women of Rutania who wish to sail with the navy. The Junkers exert less influence in the Navy and this tends to be a more open institution. Admiral Eliot Davies is the commander. The Air Force operates a small academy in Whitefield to recruit and train the future pilots of the Air Force. =Link= Rutania Category:Rutania